


Don't Make Bets Against a Tensai and an Acrobat

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shishido makes a bet against Oshitari that should never be made against a tensai or an acrobat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Bets Against a Tensai and an Acrobat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Amyused on livejournal. She requested Silver pair with Dirty pair messing with them. This is what I came up with.

“There’s no way. No one can do that!”

“Would you like to bet on that, Shishido?” Oshitari asked from the doorway where he had been listening to the conversation between his red headed boyfriend and the other two boys.

Shishido’s head snapped over to where Oshitari was standing, his face messed up into a look of both confusion as to what the tensai meant and anger that he had been eavesdropping.

“And how do you suggest we bet on this particular argument, Oshitari?” Shishido asked.

“Well, as we are the only four in left in the locker rooms, we could lock the door and see which couple succeeds in accomplishing the task that you deem so impossible.”

“You’re insane! There’s no way Choutarou and I would do that just for a bet!”

Oshitari shrugged as he pulled something out of his pocket. “Well, I was going to suggest we spice things up with a monetary addition but if you’d rather not…” he trailed off, knowing that the money would change his teammate’s mind.

Without even looking at his doubles partner and boyfriend to see if he agreed, Shishido immediately responded, “Fine.”

So, the bet was on.

Of course the other three could tell that Choutarou was the most uncomfortable with the idea of having sex with Shishido in front of his sempai-tachi while they also had sex. But he knew that Shishido would never back down from a bet, no matter what he had to do to win so they all knew that there was really no use arguing.

Oshitari went to lock the door to the locker room and when he returned, he slipped in behind where Gakuto was sitting on one of the benches and started nibbling on his ear and nuzzling his neck. His hands slid down the smaller man’s body until they found the growing bulge in Gakuto’s pants and he started to rub lightly.

When he looked up, he saw that Shishido and Choutarou had at least started to kiss each other instead of just sitting their awkwardly like Oshitari had half thought they would be doing. So, he returned his attention to Gakuto and slid the Hyoutei tennis jersey that he was still wearing up and off of the red head, exposing his pale, muscular chest.

As Oshitari reached up and started to tease his boyfriend’s nipples while sucking lightly on Gakuto’s shoulder, he glanced over at the other two and was shocked that they were about two steps ahead of them. Not only did both Shishido and Choutarou have their shirts off but Choutarou had his head thrown back as Shishido was also currently kneeling on the ground in front of the silver haired boy, sucking passionately on the cock in his mouth. 

Usually he enjoyed teasing his lover and taking it slow. However, he was determined to not be undone by the other pair so Oshitari whispered in Gakuto’s ear that they should get as comfortable as the other two were. The pair took a moment to remove their clothes so that both of them were completely naked. After their clothes were totally discarded on the floor, Gakuto turned and kneeled before Oshitari to start lavishing his dripping erection like only the red headed acrobat could.

Oshitari didn’t let him linger long though because he saw that Shishido had already changed positions and had Choutarou laying on the tiled floor of the locker room with his head towards where the other two were and was pouring some of the lube that Gakuto had fished out of his locker onto his fingers to start opening his lover’s body up. So, after only about a minute of Gakuto sucking his cock, Oshitari urged the smaller man to stand as he maneuvered himself onto the floor so that his head was right next to Choutarou’s with his body pointing the opposite direction.

It wasn’t often that Oshitari let the red head be the top but in this particular situation, it was necessary. So, with the position that they were in, Shishido and Gakuto could watch each other to see who would win the bet.

As he felt a slick finger slide into him and start probing around, Oshitari groaned in pleasure. A moment later, Gakuto added another digit and started scissoring them apart to work at opening Oshitari up. After only a few minutes of this, Gakuto removed his fingers from the tensai’s body and replaced them with his hardened cock.

The blue haired man arched his back in pleasure as Gakuto slid slowly into him and he had to hold back the moan at the thought of what his favorite swollen pink cock looked like even when it _wasn’t_ sitting deep inside his ass let alone the image of what Gakuto was about to do to him that flashed through his mind.

When he arched his back, his head tilted back far enough to allow Oshitari to see that Shishido was still working on opening Choutarou’s body up and he smirked internally that he didn’t have to wait as long to feel his lover inside him. Oshitari imagined the other two men had been intimate enough times to not really need that much preparation but he did have to admire Shishido for being careful and taking his time getting his boyfriend ready to have a cock deep in his body.

However, when Gakuto started to move slowly out and then back in swiftly, Oshitari’s attention was pulled back to the red head and he didn’t get a chance to watch when Shishido first plunged into Choutarou. After finding a good rhythm, Gakuto leaned down and pressed his lips to Oshitari’s in a deep kiss for a brief moment before leaning back and starting to stroke the blue haired man’s dripping, achingly hard cock.

Suddenly, Oshitari felt Choutarou’s hand reach up towards him and brush his shoulder so he reached his own fingers up to entwine them as he turned his head towards his silver haired teammate and claimed his lips in a kiss.

Kissing Choutarou wasn’t like kissing Gakuto. The acrobat’s kisses had a lot of tongue but it was also just enough. Choutarou’s kiss was sloppy and seemed unskilled. Even though Oshitari figured that he hadn’t been for a while, not after almost every member of the team had somehow managed to find Shishido cornering his boyfriend in the hallways or around the courts and planting one on him.

The kiss didn’t last long though because Choutarou pulled away suddenly and when Oshitari glanced up, he saw Shishido stroking Choutarou’s cock violently, causing the silver haired man to moan loudly and squeeze Oshitari’s hand that he was still holding.

When the angle became uncomfortable, Oshitari turned his attention back to the red head that was pounding into him. Once his attention was back on the acrobat, he saw Gakuto mouth silently, “he’s trying”, which caused Oshitari so smirk.

After a few moments, he heard Shishido grunt before exclaiming, “Like I said, its freaking impossible to do that! No one can bend that much.”

Oshitari chuckled lightly as responded, “Well, I beg to differ. Gakuto, if you would…”

Gakuto smiled wickedly at who Oshitari could only guess was Shishido before pulling partly out of Oshitari and bending his flexible acrobatic body so that he could wrap his mouth around Oshitari’s cock while still having his cock inside the tensai.

Once he was situated properly, Gakuto started to move his head up and down on Oshitari’s erection while his hips started to snap forward and continue fucking him. It didn’t take long after that for Oshitari’s breaths to get shorter and quicker just before his entire body tensed and he climaxed into the red head’s mouth. Oshitari’s body tensing around Gakuto’s cock was always enough to pull the acrobat over the edge as well and he released his climax deep into Oshitari’s ass.

After a short moment to catch their breath, Gakuto pulled out of Oshitari and the tensai sat up to find Shishido still sitting deep inside Choutarou but he was perfectly still with his mouth hanging open.

“Well, Shishido-kun, it seems you were wrong. It is in fact possible for someone to both fuck and suck someone at the same time. Well, that is, it is possible if your partner is as flexible as mine,” he added with a smirk.

Oshitari noticed the other boy starting to pull out of the sliver haired man and he suddenly had a thought.

“Also, it seems you never said what you would do if we won the bet, presumably because you were so sure that you were going to win. So, since it seems like Choutarou is nowhere near being satisfied, why don’t you let me finish him off while Gakuto helps you with your arousal?”

At Oshitari’s proposal, Shishido’s eyes widened so much that the tensai thought that if they got any bigger, they were going to pop out of his head. But, after a few seconds, he sighed and nodded in defeat.

So, Oshitari and Shishdo switched places so that the blue haired man could lean down and claim Choutarou’s lips in a soft kiss as he slid slowly into him and Gakuto could kneel down and wrap his lips around Shishido’s cock.

Choutarou moaned when Oshitari started to move slowly in and out of his body and Shishido’s moan mixed nicely with his lover’s as he threw his head back in ecstasy at Gakuto’s ministrations.

Oshitari continued watching his boyfriend suck Shishido off while he started moving his hips faster as he pounded harder into Choutarou’s body. The combination of seeing the red head’s mouth working his teammate’s cock like only he could and the feeling of Choutarou squirming beneath him, probably from the fact that he had never had anyone as large as Oshitari inside him before made the tensai’s cock harden again quickly.

After finally finding the right rhythm, Oshitari wrapped his fingers around Choutarou’s bouncing erection and it only took a few strokes before Choutarou’s ass clenched around Oshitari as he came hard all over both of their chests. When he was sure that the silver haired man’s climax had finished washing through him, Oshitari pulled out of him and tugged a few times on his own cock until his release mixed with the other man’s and he had to pause and take a few deep breaths before being able to move away from Choutarou.

When Oshitari moved to sit next to the other man, who was still pretty out of it, he looked over at Shishido and Gakuto just in time to see Shishido’s back arch sharply as he climaxed into Gakuto’s mouth. A few seconds later, Shishido sat still on the bench, continuing to catch his breath while the red headed acrobat stood up and stole Oshitari’s lips in a kiss, allowing the load of Shishido’s salty cum that was mixed with Gakuto’s saliva to slide into the tensai’s mouth.

Oshitari moaned deep in his throat at the taste of the mixture sliding down as he swallowed. When Gakuto finally pulled away, Shishido and Choutarou had finally collected themselves.

As the four teammates gathered their discarded clothes and made their way to the showers to clean up, it was Shishido that finally broke the silence between them.

“If no one else will say it I guess I will. Holy fuck that was amazing.”

Oshitari chuckled as he turned on the water full blast and let it pour down on his sweat soaked blue locks. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now perhaps you won’t make bets involving sex against myself and Gakuto. Especially without making your own counter bet.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Shishido responded. However, Oshitari could practically see the wheels turning in the other boy’s mind with how to convince the tensai to let them swap partners again.


End file.
